


Aquarium Date

by umbuby



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Closeted, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbuby/pseuds/umbuby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[requested on tumblr] Wally and Dick go on a date and Wally’s constantly looking over his shoulder worried that someone will catch them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquarium Date

They picked it because it was dark and it was quiet.

True, that could probably apply to nearly anywhere in Gotham, but the aquarium was always totally dead on weekdays which allowed them some privacy. Besides, Wally totally dug all the science stuff so it was a win win.

They’d found a room which was completely empty apart form the ominous glow of the fish tanks. After looking over his shoulder, Wally gently pulled him into a corner with two smaller tanks, holding him against the glass and pressing a warm, gentle kiss to the younger boy’s mouth. Dick softened into the kiss and moved his lips, pinching Wally’s upper lip between his playfully. Wally smiled a smug grin and pulled him closer, pushing his tongue in between his teeth. Dick let a gentle breath out his nose, his hands travelling to the small of Wally’s back. He was surrounded by the warm glow of the tanks and the gentle thrum of the filter and the gentler thrum of the speedster pressed against him.

Dick heard the sound of footsteps before Wally did. He could tell when Wally  _did_  hear them because he immediately pulled away leaving Dick feeling cold. An older couple walked into the room and stopped to stare at the tank across form them. Dick sighed and grabbed hold of the speedster’s hand. Wally didn’t move away, but looked nervously over his shoulder.

"I wish you wouldn’t do that so much, dude." Dick sighed. Wally looked back at him.

"Do what?"

"Looking over your shoulder all the time. We’re at an aquarium, not undercover."

Wally let go of his hand and lent up against the tank as he spoke.

"Well, if anyone caught us together you  _know_ the paparazzi would have a field day!”

"And I  _told you_  if that ever happens I’ll deal with it. The press are gonna find out I’m gay one way or another.” He didn’t miss the awkward wince in Wally’s face as he said that. Ouch.

They seemed to have this problem every time they went out in public together, whether it was in Gotham, Central City or anywhere else for that matter. And Dick knew it was nothing to do with his so-called celebrity status. They’d been together more than three months and the speedster still couldn’t deal with the idea that yes, this meant that he wasn’t straight and yes, this meant Dick wasn’t either. Except Dick was cool with it. Had been for a while now. In fact, his sexuality had never really bothered him. Wally was different. He was always on edge when the subject came up. Dick agreed to keep their relationship private for as long as Wally was comfortable. It was only fair. But he was getting tired of Wally trying to hide their relationship on every date. Every single one. Dick felt he had a right to be frustrated after three months. It sucked having a wonderful boyfriend who was so scared- no,  _ashamed_  to be seen with you. It hurt. Why couldn’t Wally see that?

Wally grabbed Dick’s hand tighter and lead him through to the next hall. He could hear chattering from the door at the other end.

They stopped there. Wally touched Dick’s cheek. Dick moved away.

"Rob…Dick… I know this sucks, okay, but…" He desperately grasped for the right words. "Look, this is one of the best things that’s _ever_ happened to me, right? I don’t want to screw it up. And I don’t want anyone else to screw it up for us. I just…ugh.”

Dick looked into his eyes and saw shame and frustration.

"That and you don’t want anyone to know you’re gay, right?"

"…no."

"I get it, Wally, really. But these aren’t our friends. These aren’t our family. These are strangers. Strangers you’ll never meet again and I’m tired of being with someone whose ashamed of me!"

"Babe…" Wally said softly. Dick was about to protest, but he cradled to younger boys chin and kissed his forehead. Then his temple, his cheek, his lips. "I could never be ashamed of you. You know that, right?"

Dick smiled slightly and pressed his forehead to his boyfriend’s. He could feel the speedster’s slightly hurried breaths against his face.

"Wally, I…"

Suddenly a gaggle of 12-year-old girls pushed through the door to their right. Wally backed away from his boyfriend with inhuman speed. Dick glared as the crowd passed between them. Wally went red and looked at his feet. When the kids disappeared, Wally reached out for his hand cautiously. Dick sighed in frustration and shook his head.  _Unbelievable…_

They passed through the doors together into a busier room. Wally leant into his ear.

"Sorry." He whispered.

Dick purposefully brushed Wally’s hand, knowing the other boy wouldn’t take it anyway.

He knew that he’d forgive him sooner or later. He always did. Because being with Wally, loving his best friend, it was worth feeling left out once in a while.

And anyway, Wally would get used to it in time. At least, Dick hoped so.


End file.
